


【威文/糖文】读心者

by PlayWithWan



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayWithWan/pseuds/PlayWithWan





	【威文/糖文】读心者

-极度OOC，文笔烂，BE（高亮）  
-CP是Andrew Wiggins/Zach LaVine和Karl-Anthony Towns/Zach LaVine，拉文中心，主要是威文  
-短小一发完，设定是自己鬼扯的

从Zach LaVine刚记事起，他就很想知道每个人的额头上都写着什么。  
那时Zach还不认识那些或长或短的句子，他只觉得好奇。直到有一天，小小的他终于看到了一句自己能完全读出来的话——好想去厕所，小Zach忍不住笑出了声，拉着妈妈的手小声地说，“妈妈，你看那个叔叔额头上写着好想去厕所诶，怎么这么好笑！”  
LaVine太太惊讶地看了一眼Zach指的方向，然后温柔地摸了摸他的小脑袋，“这件事情不可以告诉别人哦，记住了吗，和妈妈拉勾。”  
小Zach似懂非懂地点了点头。

Zach LaVine是个读心者。

“其实也没有那么神奇啦，不是像Professor X那样能洞悉别人内心所有想法，我只能看见额头上的一句话而已。不过上次考试的时候来监考的Thibodeau老师看完你的卷子额头上浮出的加粗的我是这么教的吗真的笑死我了，差点没憋住。”Zach突然凑近了眼前正全神贯注听他的讲话的人，“不要告诉别人我是读心者哦，这是个秘密。”  
“不要这么说嘛，”Andrew不好意思地挠了挠下巴，“KAT知道吗？”  
“告诉那个傻大个就等于告诉全世界了，我才不和他说。”  
“这样啊，那你看看我额头上写着什么呢？”  
“不告诉你，随便告诉别人会折我寿的。”  
“我不知道会这样……你千万不要说！我不问了我不问了！”Andrew慌乱地摆了摆手。  
Zach眨了眨眼睛，看着Andrew空无一字的额头，心想着也只有他会相信折寿这种明显是骗人的话了。

是的，Andrew Wiggins是Zach这么多年来遇到的第一个额头上没有字的人。

高中开学第一天，Zach就发现了这件事，他疑惑极了，忍不住一直回头看Andrew。好脾气的Andrew当然发现了Zach丝毫不加掩饰的视线，但也只是对着Zach笑了笑——妈呀这个人笑起来怕不是露出了18颗牙齿吧，这是Zach对Andrew的第二印象。  
Zach顺理成章地和Andrew成为了最要好的朋友。  
不用留意额头上的字让Zach觉得很放松。尽管一开始Zach也各种戳呀按呀Andrew的额头试图找出什么原因，不过他很快也就释然了，甚至越相处越觉得Andrew额头上没有字可能是因为这个人没有脑子（不是），整天都是乐呵呵的，Zach说什么Andrew都说好。  
“帮我把作业写了呗。”第二天两人因为作业错的太多一起在教室外面罚站。  
“隔壁班上次和我表白的那个，现在还是缠着我，你去和他说你是我男朋友，让他离我远点。”Andrew回来时鼻青脸肿的，还傻笑着说都搞定了。  
“想去明尼苏达念大学，那边有雪，你和我一起去吧。”他们就真的考到了同一所大学。  
“Karl Towns你记得吗，咱们参加迎新舞会遇到的，我觉得他挺不错的。”  
“KAT表白啦，我决定答应他。”  
“下午我要和KAT出去玩，万一有什么事帮我兜着点。”  
“你先走吧，我等KAT。”  
沉浸在爱情中的Zach没有发现，Andrew笑着说好的次数越来越少了。

“Zach，Andrew，聊什么呢？”刚下课的Karl走了进来，坐在Zach身边，亲昵地蹭了蹭Zach的脖子。  
“聊你傻呀！”Zach被Karl的气息弄得痒痒的，放声笑了出来。  
“我傻能有这么好看的对象吗，晚上一起吃饭吧，有惊喜！”Karl并不知道，他额头上的字早就告诉了Zach晚上准备的是烛光晚餐。  
“好啊，吃饭前去趟商场吧，我想买双鞋。”Zach假装什么都没看到。  
“对对对，后天有球赛来着是不是，那我们走了，再见Andrew。”Karl拉着Zach的手。  
“别忘了吃饭，先走啦Andrew……”Zach愣了一下，他第一次看见Andrew的额头上浮出了三个字，不要走。  
“再见Zach，再见KAT。”Andrew依旧摆着露出18颗牙的笑，和Zach四目相对的时候，额头上的三个字又变了——我爱你。  
“Zach？发什么呆呢，赶紧走啦。”  
在Karl的催促下，Zach又看了一眼Andrew的额头，“我爱你”三个字依然明明白白。Zach摇了摇头，挽上Karl的胳膊走出了门。

“Zach？”Karl伸出手在Zach眼前晃了晃，“怎么了，今天总是发呆，有什么事吗？”  
“没有没有，昨晚没睡好，就是有点累。”喝了一口气泡水，Zach的脸在摇曳的烛火之下显得格外好看。  
“我爱你，Zach，别胡思乱想。”Karl站起身子，在Zach额头落下了一个吻，“吃饱了吗，我们走吧，我晚上还有点事呢得先回去。”  
“我也爱你。”原本笑得甜蜜的Zach突然僵住了，他看见了Karl额头上的字——我该怎么提分手呢。


End file.
